villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Android 17
Future Android 17 is the alternate timeline counterpart of Android 17 seen in the movie, The History Of Trunks and the episodes, "Ghosts from Tommorrow" and "Free of the Future". He and Future Android 18 are among the top 5 of the most hated villains in the Dragon Ball franchise. He is one of the two main antagonists (the other one being his sister) of the Dragon Ball Z special The History of Trunks. Personality In contrast to his main timeline self, Future Android 17, alongside his sister, is extremely sociopathic, cruel, and more evil, taking joy in killing and destruction. According to them, the two sibling androids' personalities is the direct result of Dr. Gero's attempts at programming them to hate humans as part of his bid to conquer the world. Story Six months after Goku's death in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. According to Super Perfect Cell's flashback, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are wandering through Dr. Gero's Laboratory as Gero is working on his "ultimate android". Future Android 17 counters Future Dr. Gero by saying he is the ultimate android while Future Android 18 knocks over some glass. Gero attempts to use his remote, but Android 17 decapitates him. As Gero's decapitated head says that his "ultimate android creation" will absorb them, Future Android 18 blasts Gero's head. ‎After he proceeds to kill the doctor, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defense of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta with a hard knee to the gut followed by a Photon Flash. He kills Future Yamcha with a kick to the neck followed by a Photon Flash too, and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yajirobe, and Future Chiaotzu as well and the Z Fighters are unable to be wished back as the Dragon Balls vanish forever, due to Future Piccolo's death which also kills Future Kami. Future Trunks and Future Gohan were the only survivors left and Future Gohan had to fight Future Android 17 and his sister, but he and Future Android 18 kill Future Gohan before Future Trunks awakened his Super Saiyan powers. After Future Trunks returned to his timeline, Future Android 17 was destroyed by Future Trunks after destroying Future Android 18 to avenge Future Gohan's death. Trivia *Even though both he and his sister are the main antagonists of History of Trunks, he seems to be the Bigger Bad Main Antagonist of the movie due to enjoying killing more than his sister and not even sparring one human, which his sister did once until 17 killed him. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spree-Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter Category:Teenage Villains Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Barbarian Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thugs Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cheater Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Male Category:Nihilists Category:Mental Illness Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Extremists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist